BUBBLE MIST
by Sukie 'Suu' Foxie
Summary: Bunga itu akan lebih cantik jika tetap berada di tempat aslinya, di alam … yang bebas …./ Sayangnya, kakak yang baik hati itu terlalu meremehkan Ino! Tidakkah ia tahu, Ino adalah siswi dengan peringkat atas di akademi! / #16InoFicsChallenge2016 #6


Misi kali itu berjalan dengan lancar. Berkat kerja sama yang baik dari tim sepuluh, para penjahat berhasil diringkus. Salah satu gulungan rahasia yang dicuri dari Desa Konoha berhasil direbut kembali. Tidak terbilang mudah, tapi tak ada korban jiwa. Nara Shikamaru menganggapnya sebagai suatu kesuksesan.

Hari itu, pemandangan sore hari di Desa Kiri terlihat menakjubkan. Cahaya merah oranye berpendar hangat—melenyapkan kabut-kabut yang menghalangi penglihatan meski hanya sesaat.

Yamanaka Ino berdiri di beranda kamar penginapannya. Setelah berdiskusi dengan timnya, mereka sepakat untuk melanjutkan perjalanan pulang ke Konoha besok dini hari. Sekarang, mereka bisa beristirahat dan menikmati malam yang singkat di Desa Kiri.

Namun, mata Ino kemudian menangkap gelembung sabun yang perlahan terbawa angin. Satu, dua, lama-lama jumlahnya menjadi tak terhitung. Biasan cahaya membuat gelembung-gelembung sabun itu bagaikan pelangi-pelangi kecil yang berkilauan. Suara anak-anak di bawah sana terdengar begitu riangnya.

Ino justru menghela napas.

* * *

 **BUBBLE MIST**

 ** _Disclaimer_** **: _I do not own_ Naruto. Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 ** _I don't gain any commercial advantage by publishing this fanfic. This exactly is just for fun._**

 ** _Story_** **© Sukie 'Suu' Foxie**

 **For 16InoFicsChallenge2016 #6**

 _Prompt_ : **senja** _(from_ **Shuben** _)_

 ** _Warning_** **: _Canon-setting—alternate reality. Possibly OOC-ness. Rush._**

* * *

 _Yamanaka Inoichi bukanlah orang yang senggang. Ia seseorang_ shinobi _yang diandalkan oleh Desa Konoha. Bisa dibilang, ia jarang berada di rumah. Pekerjaan menumpuk, terkadang ia bahkan harus meninggalkan rumah berhari-hari akibat misi yang ditugaskan padanya._

 _Karena itulah, begitu Inoichi mengatakan bahwa ia tengah mengambil libur dan mengajak istri serta Ino pergi berlibur, Ino terlihat senang bukan kepalang. Target liburan mereka adalah salah satu pulau di Negara Air. Mereka akan menggunakan kereta kuda dan kemudian menaiki perahu untuk sampai di sana. Pulau Kirin namanya._

 _Ino kecil saat itu baru berusia tujuh tahun. Kegiatan di akademi sedang diliburkan selama seminggu setelah pembagian hasil evaluasi. Ino mendapatkan hasil yang memuaskan dan demikian, liburan ke Pulau Kirin ini juga menjadi salah satu hadiah bagi keberhasilannya di akademi ninja._

 _Mereka sampai di Pulau Kirin menjelang sore. Setelah melompat turun dari perahu yang mengantarkan mereka, perhatian Ino teralihkan pada gelembung-gelembung sabun yang menghias langit senja. Ia terpukau._

 _Entah mengapa, gelembung-gelembung sabun itu seakan menantang untuk ditangkap. Tanpa memedulikan kedua orang tua yang masih tertinggal di belakang, Ino berlarian mengejar gelembung sabun._

 _Satu kena, ia pukul—hancur. Menyisakan sedikit lengket dan bau harum di kedua tangannya._

 _Gelembung kedua, ia hanya menempelkannya sekilas ke telapak tangan sebelum ia mengibaskan tangannya—melambungkan gelembung kembali ke langit jingga._

 _Selanjutnya ia berlari ke sana kemari di dalam kerumunan bola-bola gelembung._

" _Ino, ayo jangan ke sana dulu! Kita masih harus ke penginapan!"_

 _Ino menoleh dan mendapati ayah serta ibunya sudah duduk di kereta kuda. Ino manyun sejenak. Ia agak enggan kesenangannya bermain bola gelembung dihentikan di tengah jalan sebelum ia puas._

" _Besok … ada lagi tidak, ya?"_

" _INO_ -chan _! Cepatlah, sayang!"_

" _Ugh! Iya, iyaaa!"_

 _Ino pun berlari meninggalkan gelembung-gelembung yang terus bermunculan._

 ** _o-o-o-o-o_**

 _Karena mereka sampai di penginapan di kala malam, tidak ada lagi yang bisa Ino lakukan setelah makan malam. Pada ayah dan ibunya, Ino mengatakan bahwa ia ingin ke taman yang ada di belakang penginapan._

" _Nggak lama, kok," kata Ino berusaha membujuk. "Jadi_ Otouchan _dan_ Okaachan _kan bisa duduk ngobrol berdua dulu."_

" _Bukan masalah itu, Ino_ -chan _," ujar sang ibu yang sedikit merasa khawatir._

"Otouchaaaann _~!" Ino mulai merengek._

 _Inoichi melirik sekilas pada Minori dengan sedikit kebingungan. Tangannya menggaruk kepala belakang._

" _Boleh, ya? Boleh, ya? Aku bosan di sini!"_

 _Inoichi akhirnya menghela napas setelah menerima anggukan kecil dari Minori. Ia kemudian mengeluarkan_ kunai _yang seharusnya belum boleh diberikan pada anak seusia Ino._

" _Bawa_ kunai _ini dalam tas kecilmu," ujar Inoichi. "Kalau ada apa-apa, kalau ada yang mencurigakan, tusuk saja mereka dengan ini."_

"Anata _… kau itu mengajarkan apa, sih, pada Ino_ -chan _?"_

 _Ino mengambil_ kunai _ayahnya dengan tatapan berbinar. Mulutnya membentuk huruf 'o'._

" _Yah, bagaimanapun Ino juga sedang belajar untuk menjadi_ kunoichi _. Dengan kemampuannya, berdasarkan hasil penilaian akademi kemarin, kurasa ia tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan dengan senjata itu."_

 _Ino mengangguk-angguk cepat. "Jangan khawatir,_ Otouchan _,_ Okaachan _, aku akan menggunakan_ kunai _ini dengan sebaik-baiknya!" Ino segera menyimpan_ kunai _ayahnya tersebut di satu tas kecil yang ia ikatkan di pinggang. "Ehee!_ Ittekimasu _—aku pergi dulu!"_

" _Kembali sejam lagi, Ino! Kaudengar_ Tousan _?"_

"Wakattemaa~su _—iyaaa~!"_

 _Setelah itu, Ino pun meninggalkan kamar penginapannya, menyusuri lorong, dan sampai di taman belakang penginapan. Di kereta kuda tadi, Ino sudah melihat taman ini sekilas. Taman penginapan yang dihiasi bunga-bunga hydrangea. Ia pun sudah bertekad untuk melihat taman ini dalam waktu dekat._

 _Bulan bersinar penuh kala itu. Lampu penginapan pun berfungsi dengan baik. Meski kabut sedikit turun, tapi keindahan bunga hydrangea yang berwarna biru-ungu masih tertangkap penglihatan Ino dengan jelas._

" _Awww! Cantiknya~!"_

 _Ino kemudian menolehkan kepala ke kiri dan ke kanan sebelum ia memutuskan untuk meloncat turun dari lorong penginapan ke taman tersebut. Rumput di taman terpotong rapi dan ada batu-batuan kecil yang bagaikan jalan setapak. Selain sesemakan bunga hydrangea, di taman itu pun terdapat satu kolam ikan kecil._

" _Gelembung, gelembung sabun, terbang tinggi, terbang ke awan." Ino bersenandung sementara kakinya meloncat-loncati pijakan batu. "Paruh burung mematuk, ah! Gelembung pecah! Hmmm … hmmm …." Ino kemudian berjongkok di tepian kolam. Matanya melihat beberapa ikan hilir-mudik di sana. Jari telunjuknya perlahan turun menyentuh permukaan air. "Dingin!"_

 _Selama beberapa saat, Ino bermain di tepi kolam. Ia kemudian berdiri untuk menyambangi sesemakan hydrangea. Ino mengendusi bau bunga yang berkerumun membentuk satu bulatan agak besar tersebut. Sesaat tangan Ino terulur, ia tergoda untuk memetiknya. Tapi kemudian, ia menggeleng._

" _Kenapa? Tak jadi memetik?"_

 _Tubuh Ino menegang, ia setengah meloncat sembari berbalik. Alisnya kemudian mengernyit saat melihat seorang pemuda yang jauh lebih tua darinya. Pemuda itu berambut gelap, tampak halus dan sebagian berjatuhan menutupi mata kirinya._

" _Oh," ujar si pemuda saat ia paham reaksi yang ditunjukkan Ino. "Aku tak bermaksud jahat," ujar pemuda dengan_ yukata _tersebut sambil berjalan perlahan, mengikuti jalan batu ke arah penginapan—menjauh dari Ino. "Kalau kau tak mau menjawabnya tak masalah."_

" _Eh—" Ino sesaat merasa bingung. Tapi kemudian ia memutuskan untuk menjawab, tanpa mengurangi kewaspadaan. Toh ia mendapat peringkat tinggi di akademi bukan tanpa alasan. "Aku tak jadi memetik soalnya … soalnya bunga itu sebenarnya lebih indah saat ia berada di alam."_

 _Pemuda itu menoleh ke arah Ino. Ino menatap balik ke arah satu-satunya mata sang pemuda yang terlihat. Mata pemuda itu kemudian menyipit bersamaan dengan senyum yang terpampang di wajahnya._

" _Kurasa, aku setuju." Ia mengangguk. Lalu, sesaat, ia seolah teringat sesuatu. "Ngomong-ngomong, lagu apa yang kaunyanyikan tadi?"_

" _Eeeh?_ Niichan _mendengarnya?" Ino sedikit kaget._

" _Ha, ha! Begitulah. Saat aku sedang berjalan-jalan di sekitar sana," tangannya menunjuk ke arah hutan yang bisa terlihat jika terus mengikuti jalan batu, "aku mendengar ada suara yang terdengar imut dari arah sini. Kupikir ada malaikat lewat."_

 _Ino merasakan wajahnya sedikit menghangat, tapi kemudian ia dengan sigap berkata, "_ Niichan _gombal, deh!" Lengkap dengan pipi digembungkan dan tangan yang dilipat di depan dada._

 _Sekali lagi, pemuda itu tertawa. Kali ini, ia sudah duduk di lorong penginapan. Kedua tangannya masuk ke celah lebar di masing-masing lengan baju_ yukata _-nya._

" _Jadi? Lagu gelembung sabun tadi …."_

" _Itu lagu yang diajarkan di akademiku."_

" _Akademimu?"_

 _Ino mengangguk mantap. "Akademi Konoha."_

 _Mata pemuda itu sedikit membelalak. "Konoha …."_

"Niichan _mau dengar lagunya lagi?" Perlahan-lahan, Ino berjalan mendekat ke arah pemuda itu. Kewaspadaannya sudah hilang sama sekali._

" _Bolehkah?"_

 _Ino tersenyum lebar. Ia kemudian meloncat duduk di sebelah sang pemuda dan kembali bernyanyi. Kakinya ia goyangkan—ke depan, ke belakang._

" _Gelembung, gelembung sabun, terbang tinggi, terbang ke awan …. Paruh burung mematuk, ah! Gelembung pecah! Lihat, lihat, siapa yang datang? Adik kecil dengan botol di tangan. Gelembung, gelembung sabun, terbang lagi, terbang ke awan~!"_

 _Ino mengakhiri nyanyiannya dan menoleh. Wajahnya semringah._

" _Bagaimana?"_

" _Bagus," jawab sang pemuda itu sambil balas tersenyum._

" _Sebenarnya, tadi sore waktu aku baru sampai, aku melihat gelembung-gelembung sabun banyak sekali di dekat dermaga," cerocos Ino._

" _Di dekat dermaga?"_

" _Un! Banyak sekali. Nggak habis-habis," ujar Ino bersemangat. "Tapi tadi_ Otouchan _dan_ Okaachan _sudah telanjur menyuruhku pergi, jadi aku belum sampai melihat siapa yang sedang memainkan gelembung sabun."_

" _Oh, begitu …."_

" _Besok aku mau mengajak_ Otouchan _untuk mencari orang yang menjual gelembung sabun. Ah, sepertinya kalau gelembung sabun itu dimainkan di sini juga akan terlihat cantik, ya?" Ino menoleh. Tangannya bergerak-gerak antusian. "_ Ne _, gimana menurut_ Niichan _?"_

 _Pemuda itu memiringkan kepalanya sedikit. Matanya terpejam sementara ia tersenyum. Tangannya masih betah bertengger di masing-masing celah lengan_ yukata _-nya._

" _Kurasa memang bukan ide yang buruk," jawab sang pemuda._

"Niichan _menginap di sini?"_

" _Yaaa—"_

" _Sampai kapan?"_

" _Dua, tiga … mungkin empat hari atau lebih. Entahlah."_

" _Kok begitu?"_

 _Pemuda itu tak langsung menjawab. Ia hanya tersenyum._

"Niichan _nggak lagi kabur dari rumah, 'kan?" Mata Ino tampak memandang tajam sosok orang asing di sebelahnya. "Kalau kulihat-lihat,_ Niichan _baru berusia sekitar lima belas atau enam belas tahun, ya?"_

" _Hmmm," sang pemuda mengangguk, "pengamatan yang tajam, Nona Cilik."_

" _Aku bukan Nona Cilik, namaku Ino! Yamanaka Ino! Nama_ Niichan _siapa?"_

" _Aku—" Lagi, ia terlihat ragu. Tapi hanya sedetik, Ino tak perlu merasa kecewa. "Utakata."_

 _Ino menggangguk. "Utakata_ -niichan _sedang ada masalah, ya? Kalau mau, aku bisa mendengarkan, lho?"_

 _Utakata malah tertawa. "Ino, berapa sih usiamu? Lima tahun?"_

" _Buu! Aku sudah tujuh tahun! Tahun ini, September nanti aku akan berulang tahun yang kedelapan!"_

" _Baiklah, usia yang masih sangat muda."_

"Niichan _berbicara seolah_ Niichan _sudah jadi kakek-kakek tua saja!"_

 _Sekali itu, tawa Utakata pecah. "Aku tak bermaksud demikian."_

" _Terus?_ Niichan _pikir aku terlalu muda untuk mendengar masalah_ Niichan _, ya? Aku ini peringkat pertama di akademi, lho! Jangan meremehkanku, ya!"_

 _Ino bisa melihat alis Utakata terangkat. Pemuda itu kemudian menepuk kepala Ino sebelum akhirnya ia berdiri._

" _Lho?_ Niichan _mau ke mana?"_

" _Aku mau tidur saja. Sudah larut. Ino_ -chan _juga, sebaiknya kembali ke kamar."_

" _Tapi—"_

 _Utakata mengangguk. Tanpa menunggu protesan Ino lebih lanjut, ia menghilang begitu saja di dalam penginapan._

 _Ino sendiri tak langsung bergerak. Ia malah termenung dan perhatiannya kembali ke taman yang kini kembali sunyi. Digerak-gerakkannya kakinya, ke depan, ke belakang, berulang kali. Ah, dia sendiri lagi._

" _Gelembung, gelembung sabun, terbang lagi …."_

 _Kepalanya kemudian mendongak. Memandang bulan penuh yang sesekali bersembunyi di balik awan._

"… _Terbang ke awan …."_

 _Napas dihela bersamaan dengan Ino yang memaksakan dirinya untuk bangkit. Waktunya kembali ke kamar._

 _Oh, tidak. Ino tidak kecewa._

 ** _o-o-o-o-o_**

 _Hari kedua setelah Ino sampai di Pulau Kirin dihabiskan dengan berjalan-jalan bersama orang tuanya. Mereka mengunjungi beberapa tempat menarik seperti pabrik madu khas Kirin dan pasar tradisionalnya._

 _Di pasar itu, Ino sempat memasang mata. Seperti katanya kemarin, ia ingin mencari gelembung sabun. Setelah sampai di penginapan nanti, ia ingin bisa memainkannya. Syukur-syukur kalau si kakak ganteng datang lagi._

" _Kemarin—" Ino nyaris saja kelepasan dan menceritakan soal Utakata pada kedua orang tuanya. Ia berhenti karena tahu jika ia meneruskannya, ia akan mendapat ceramah panjang soal bahayanya bicara dengan orang asing._

" _Kemarin kenapa, Ino_ -chan _?" tanya sang ibu sembari mencoba mengenakan sebuah topi lebar._

" _Nggak,_ ano _… taman di belakang penginapan kita indah sekali,_ Okaachan _!"_

" _Begitukah?" Sang ibu menanggapi meski perhatiannya masih terpaku pada kaca yang memantulkan dirinya._

" _Beli saja kalau kau mau, Minori," timpal Inoichi sambil tertawa-tawa._

" _Tidak, ah! Tidak cocok!"_

" _Kata siapa? Kau terlihat bagaikan Nona Bangsawan yang anggun, kok!"_

 _Minori memberengut. "_ Anata _, kau mengejekku?"_

" _Tidak, tidak. Ini pujian. Sudah, ambil satu, ya!" Inoichi kemudian melirik pada Ino yang sedang melihat-lihat pita yang dijejerkan di hadapannya. Tangan mungil perempuan itu menyentuh satu pita berwarna merah. "Kau mau yang itu, Ino?"_

 _Ino menoleh ke arah ayahnya. Tangannya sudah menggenggam si pita merah._

" _Tapi … kayaknya nggak cocok untukku."_

 _Minori menimpali sambil tersenyum, "Ya, mungkin kalau kau memanjangkan rambut sedikit, pita merah itu akan cocok untukmu."_

 _Mata Ino bergulir ke atas sesaat. Di pikirannya terbayang seorang gadis kecil seumuran yang sangat, sangat pendiam. Poninya menutupi sebagian besar wajahnya dan ia selalu tampak murung. Hanya saja, gadis pemurung itu memiliki warna rambut yang sanga unik: merah muda. Entah kenapa, Ino jadi membayangkan bahwa gadis itu akan cocok dengan pita merah di tangannya ini._

 _Bibirnya melengkung ke atas, membentuk senyuman._

" _Baiklah, aku mau pita ini! Oh, sama jepit rambut ini boleh,_ Otouchan _?"_

 _Inoichi tertawa dan kemudian mengangguk. Diam-diam, tanpa sepengetahuan Ino, Inoichi dan Minori terlihat lega. Sedikitnya, mereka khawatir karena dari bangun tidur sampai barusan, Ino terlihat kurang bersemangat. Hanya sekali, waktu menanyakan mengenai penjual gelembung sabun saja putri mereka itu tampak antusias. Namun, begitu tahu bahwa di sekitar sana tida ada yang menjual gelembung sabun dan peniupnya, Ino jadi terlihat kurang menikmati liburan mereka._

 ** _o-o-o-o-o_**

 _Sekitar pukul tiga, Ino dan orang tuanya sudah kembali ke penginapan. Ino mengatakan ia ingin beristirahat. Sementara itu, Inoichi dan Minori memutuskan untuk keluar lagi dan melihat-lihat ke sekeliling penginapan. Dengan gayanya yang sok dewasa, Ino pun mempersilakan kedua orang tuanya untuk berjalan-jalan berdua._

 _Sementara itu, Ino akhirnya tertidur dan bermimpi._

 _Gelembung sabun. Ia adalah putri di kerajaan gelembung sabun. Ia bisa menaiki gelembung sabun. Terbang bebas mendekat ke awan._

 _Dan … Utakata_ -niichan _juga muncul di mimpi itu._

 ** _o-o-o-o-o_**

 _Tatkala Ino terbangun, ia belum menemukan kedua orang tuanya kembali. Setelah mengusap kedua matanya dengan lembut, Ino beranjak ke kamar mandi yang ada di setiap kamar dan membasuh wajahnya. Setelah itu, ia membuka tas kecilnya. Ia tak menemukan_ kunai _di sana, ayahnya sudah meminta_ kunai _itu kembali. Sebagai gantinya, ada pita merah dan sebuah jepitan kecil berwarna ungu._

 _Ino menyeringai. Ia kemudian berdiri dan mendekat ke arah sebuah cermin yang tergantung di dekat jendela. Dipasangkannya jepitan berwarna ungu itu ke rambutnya._

" _Kau memang cantik, Yamanaka Ino!" ujarnya sambil mengangguk puas. Setelah itu, ia mengembalikan pita merah tersebut ke dalam tas dan ia beranjak keluar dari kamar penginapan._

 _Tujuannya tak lain dan tak bukan adalah taman penginapan. Ia belum puas melihat. Apalagi, pemandangan yang terlihat kala malam dan saat matahari masih ada biasanya akan sangat berbeda. Ino pun setengah berlari ke arah taman._

 _Senyumnya mengembang. Sekali lagi, ia meloncat turun. Berlari mengejar kupu-kupu, sesekali berhenti di sesemakan hydrange hanya untuk melihat siput di dedaunannya, lalu ke samping kolam dan mengamati ikan-ikan yang berebutan untuk menyembulkan kepala ke permukaan air. Ino tertawa. Ia gembira._

 _Tapi kemudian, perhatiannya teralihkan pada hutan besar. Diam-diam, Ino merasa penasaran. Katanya, kemarin malam kakak yang tampan itu berjalan-jalan di sekitar sana, 'kan? Apa kalau Ino ke sana, mereka akan bisa bertemu lagi?_

 _Ino ragu. Ia sedikit takut. Ia tidak membawa_ kunai _atau senjata apa pun. Ia benar-benar tak memiliki pertahanan._

" _Ah, nggak sampai ke dalam hutannya kok. Cuma di depannya saja," ujar Ino meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. Akhirnya kedua kakinya ia paksa bergerak mengikuti jalan batu sampai ke depan hutan._

 _Bagian depan hutan itu dipagari kawat berduri—tentu saja. Ino menghela napas. Entah mengapa, kalau dipagari seperti itu, ia jadi semakin penasaran._

" _Tidak, tidak." Ino menggeleng. Tapi kakinya masih melangkah. "Aku nggak akan masuk ke hutan," ujarnya pada diri sendiri. "Cuma mau lihat sedikit lagi." Ino sudah sampai tepat di depan kawat berduri. Ia melongokkan kepala, ke arah hutan yang gelap. Nyalinya jadi sedikit menciut. Ino menelan ludah._

 _Tangannya menyentuh bagian pancang kayu. "Apa di hutan ini juga ada rusa seperti di hutan Nara?"_

 _Ino masih mencoba melongokkan kepala saat sekonyong-konyong ia mendengar suara._

" _Sebaiknya kau jangan coba-coba masuk ke hutan itu, Nona Cilik."_

 _Ino berbalik._

 _Ada!_

 _Oh, bukan rusa maksudnya, tapi Utakata. Kakak tampan yang kemarin!_

" _Memangnya kenapa?"_

 _Utakata menyentuh dagunya sambil tersenyum. "Karena hutan itu berbahaya."_

" _Kalau begitu kenapa_ Niichan _mau ke hutan itu? Kemarin pun_ Niichan _dari sini, 'kan?"_

 _Utakata tertawa lembut. "Kalau aku tak apa. Aku sudah besar," ujarnya sambil mendekat ke arah Ino dan kemudian sedikit membungkuk untuk menepuk kepalanya, "dan aku bisa menjaga diri."_

" _Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri, kok! Nilaiku di akademi itu paling tinggi!"_

 _Kali ini, Utakata mengangkat bahu. Ino tidak terima. Ia merasa diremehkan._

" _Ayo lihat sendiri kalau tidak percaya!"_

" _Eh, oi, oi!" Utakata terlihat panik saat Ino mendadak meloncati kawat berduri dan mulai berlari ke dalam hutan._

 _Tak ada jalan lain. Pemuda itu pun mengejar Ino yang sudah masuk cukup jauh ke dalam hutan._

 ** _o-o-o-o-o_**

 _Di luar dugaan, Ino justru merasa sangat senang berada di dalam hutan. Ia bisa melihat macam-macam tumbuhan baru yang tak pernah ia lihat sebelumnya. Sesekali, saat ia merasa ketakutan karena kegelapan hutan, Ino akan menoleh. Melihat Utakata tetap ada di dekatnya, keberanian Ino kembali timbul. Kaki kecilnya kembali melangkah._

" _Gelembung, gelembung sabun~!" Untuk menyemangati dirinya sendiri, Ino sesekali menyanyi pelan-pelan. Ia tahu aturan main dalam hutan; jangan membuat keributan yang tak perlu. "Terbang tinggi, terbang ke awan~ …." Ino menghentikan nyanyiannya sampai di sana._

" _Eh,_ Niichan _…," panggil Ino kemudian._

" _Ya?"_

" _Tadi … sebenarnya aku sudah berkeliling pasar," Ino mulai bercerita. Bahkan, penemuannya terhadap jamur aneh tak membuat ingin berhenti bercerita. "Aku mencari orang yang menjual gelembung sabun. Tapi aku nggak bisa menemukannya. Aku jadi kesal …."_

 _Dari posisi berjongkoknya, Ino akhirnya kembali berdiri. Ia kemudian melewati satu akar pohon yang besar dengan cara meloncatinya._

" _Padahal, aku berniat bermain gelembung sabun nanti sore di halaman penginapan!"_

" _Oooh," jawab Utakata singkat. Wajahnya terlihat waspada—matanya mulai melirik ke kanan dan kiri. Mereka sudah masuk cukup jauh ke bagian tengah hutan._

" _Sebal! Kenapa tidak ada yang menjual—"_

 _Terdengar geraman panjang dari arah kirinya._

 _Ino berhenti bergerak, Ino berhenti berceloteh. Kepalanya menoleh._

 _Hyena garang, hyena kelaparan. Tampak tak sungkan. Mata liciknya berkilatan._

Mangsa, mangsa _—demikian air liurnya yang menetes seolah bersuara._

 _Ino membeku. Ia pun hanya bisa berteriak sembari melindungi kepalanya dengan kedua tangan saat hyena itu meloncat dan hendak menyergapnya._

 _Namun, yang terjadi di luar perkiraan Ino. Tak ada luka, tak ada rasa sakit. Tubuhnya justru terasa mengambang, ringan, bebas, terbang …._

Terbang?!

 _Perlahan-lahan, Ino membuka mata. Ia terpekik saat melihat dirinya tengah berada di dalam sebuah gelembung sabun besar. Melayang-layang sampai ke atas—nyaris sampai ke puncak pohon tertinggi._

" _HIIIH?!" Ino mengubah posisi tubuhnya—yang sebelumnya berbaring kini menjadi posisi merangkak. Tangannya menyentuh gelembung sabun, mengetuk-ngetuknya pelan._

 _Belum habis rasa kagetnya, matanya menangkap satu gelembung sabun lagi. Di dalam gelembung sabun itu ada orang lain._

 _Utakata._

 _Di bibir laki-laki itu terselip satu alat tiup semacam sedotan untuk membuat gelembung sabun, di tangan lainnya, ia memegang botol kecil. Mata Ino mengerjap-ngerjap bingung. Utakata pun mengeluarkan alat tiup penghasil gelembung sabunnya. Ia kemudian tersenyum pada Ino dan melambaikan tangannya._

 _Ini … seperti mimpinya tadi siang! Mimpi yang menjadi nyata!_

 _Perlahan-lahan, Ino merasa ketenangannya kembali. Senyumnya mengembang lebar._

 _Ia dalam gelembung sabun. Terbang tinggi, terbang ke awan …._

 _Langit di atas sana tampak berwarna kemerahan. Selama ia menyamankan diri dalam buaian, gelembung sabun bergerak kembali ke arah penginapan. Pengalaman yang singkat, tapi sangat berkesan …._

 ** _o-o-o-o-o_**

" _Aku masih tak percaya!" ujar Ino dengan antusias. "Tadi itu sangat luar biasa,_ Niichan _!"_

 _Utakata tersenyum lembut sembari membetulkan_ yukata _-nya yang sedikit terlipat._

" _Astaga! Aku tadi nggak bermimpi, 'kan? Aku benar-benar terbang ke awan!" Ino menggerak-gerakkan tangannya._

" _Hmmm …."_

" _Bagaimana_ Niichan _bisa melakukannya?"_

 _Utakata menoleh pada Ino. Ia tidak tahu, apa Ino sudah memahami bahasa yang sulit. Karena itu, ia hanya menjawab singkat, "Itu … jurus ninjaku."_

" _Luar biasa! Jangan-jangan kemarin_ Niichan _dari hutan untuk berlatih, ya?_ Otouchan _juga suka begitu. Berlatih jurus baru di hutan! Biasanya_ Otouchan _akan berlatih bersama Shikaku-_ jisan _dan Chouza-_ jisan _," jelas Ino dengan bersemangat._

" _Ah, aku … aku hanya berlatih sendirian."_

" _Hanya sendirian?" tanya Ino bingung. "_ Niichan _nggak punya teman, ya?"_

 _Ino saat itu belum begitu paham, tapi sekilas wajah Utakata menyiratkan kesedihan. Ino pikir, setelah ini Utakata akan mengabaikannya dan pergi begitu saja. Gadis cilik itu salah._

" _Yah, aku … aku juga sebenarnya punya seorang guru yang sangat kuhormati," jawabnya sambil menyentuh dagu, "tapi saat ini … aku sedang tak ingin menemuinya."_

 _Ino memiringkan kepala. "_ Niiichan _melarikan diri dari gurunya_ Niichan _? Kenapa?"_

"… _Tidak apa-apa," jawab Utakata akhirnya. Pandangan matanya menyiratkan bahwa ia tak yakin anak seusia Ino akan memahami permasalahannya. Untuk mengalihkan perhatian Ino, pada akhirnya Utakata berkata, "Ngomong-ngomong, ini untukmu."_

" _Eh?"_

 _Utakata kemudian menyodorkan alat tiup serta botol berisi sabunnya pada Ino._

" _Tapi …."_

" _Jika aku tidak menggunakan_ chakra _-ku, gelembung sabun itu akan menjadi gelembung sabun biasa. Kau bisa dengan bebas memainkannya."_

" _Benarkah aku boleh menerimanya?"_

 _Ino menerima benda-benda yang Utakata serahkan. Ia melihat Utakata lagi dan pemuda itu mengangguk._

" _Aku masih bisa membuatnya lagi nanti," Utakata menjelaskan. "Sekarang … cobalah memainkannya …."_

 _Pelan-pelan, Ino mencelupkan alat tiupnya dan ia pun meniupnya dari sisi yang lain._

 _Gelembung-gelembung sabun yang berwarna seperti pelangi menghias langit senja yang semakin menghitam._

 _Ino menoleh dengan girang ke arah kakak baik hati yang telah memberinya perlengkapan untuk bermain gelembung sabun._

 _Utakata tersenyum._

 _Dan itulah … kali terakhirnya Ino melihat senyum Utakata._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Pertemuan mereka selanjutnya, tak ada tawa. Tak ada suasana santai. Ini bukan lagi dunia yang aman seperti beberapa tahun silam. Ah, tidak—sejak awal kedamaian itu hanya kedok yang rapuh. Dan medan pertarungan adalah tempat yang cocok bagi pada_ shinobi _untuk kemudian saling berjumpa. Termasuk, perjumpaan_ kembali _._

" _Utakata-_ niichan _?"_

 _Sesaat, Ino mengira bahwa Utakata akan berpura-pura tak mengenalnya. Sudah sekitar enam tahun berlalu semenjak saat itu. Tapi, dengan sekilas melihat saja, Ino tahu siapa laki-laki yang sedang dihadapinya._

" _Ino …," Utakata menjawab dengan dingin. Tak ada senyum. Tak ada keramahtamahan._

 _Wajah yang tegas dan keras itu … Ino tak tahu penderitaan semacam apa yang telah Utakata lalui. Ino tak tahu, neraka macam apa yang sudah Utakata hadapi._

 _Yang Ino ketahui, saat itu ia bersama tim pengintai dari Konoha ditugaskan untuk mengamankan salah satu_ jinchuuriki _. Tak pernah, tak pernah sekalipun terlintas dalam benaknya, Utakata-lah_ jinchuuriki _tersebut._

" _Begitu?" Utakata menghela napas panjang. "Kau yang ditugaskan untuk menangkapku?"_

" _Menangkap? Tidak!" Ino buru-buru meluruskan kesalahpahaman ini. "Kami dari Konoha ditugaskan untuk mengamankan para_ jinchuuriki _sebelum kelompok bernama Akatsuki menemukan kalian!"_

 _Utakata tak menjawab._

" _Utakata-_ nii _, dengarkan aku! Di desa Konoha, kami juga mempunyai satu_ jinchuuriki _sepertimu. Namanya Uzumaki Naruto," jelas Ino, "karena itu … kami tak mungkin menyakitimu!"_

 _Mata Utakata yang tak tertutupi rambut cokelatnya melirik ke arah_ shinobi-shinobi _lain di belakang Ino. Sebelumnya, kasak-kusuk dan bisik-bisik yang mempertanyakan hubungan Utakata dan Ino sudah tertangkap telinganya. Ingin sekali ia menyingkirkan_ shinobi _-_ shinobi _itu dan berbicara hanya empat mata bersama si gadis yang sudah lama tak ditemuinya. Sayang, keadaan tak memungkinkan. Dan sejujurnya, ia tak mengira bahwa Ino masih mengingat—tadinya ia bermaksud menyelesaikan semuanya dengan cepat._

"Niichan _! Percayalah padaku!"_

" _Ino," ujar Utakata lembut, "aku percaya padamu."_

 _Wajah Ino sudah semringah. Mendadak, tatapan Utakata serasa mengguncangnya._

" _Tapi, aku tak percaya pada orang-orang di belakangmu. Tidak satu pun. Tidak Kiri, tidak Konoha …." Utakata mengeluarkan alat tiupnya. "Kalian semua hanyalah orang-orang yang menari di atas penderitaan orang lain."_

" _Tu-tunggu! Utakata-_ nii _!"_

 _Utakata tak berniat menunggu. Ia menggunakan gelembung sabunnya untuk menimbulkan ilusi. Beberapa_ shinobi _berusaha mengejar, tapi ilusi gelembung sabun yang Utakata timbulkan menyesatkan mereka._

 _Sosok pemuda itu pun menghilang. Tak terjejak._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Ino tak pernah melihat Utakata lagi setelah itu. Kabar yang beredar menyatakan bahwa ia sudah tertangkap Akatsuki tapi ada pula yang mengatakan bahwa sosok_ Jinchuuriki Rokubi _itu masih sering terlihat bersamaan dengan gelembung sabun yang hilir-mudik di udara._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mata Ino memandang jauh. Senja siap-siap meninggalkan dunia. Gelembung-gelembung sabun masih saja menghiasi pemandangan yang bagaikan lukisan tersebut.

Ino tak selalu mengingat Utakata, dia terlalu sibuk dengan misi. Namun, jika ia melihat gelembung sabun, yang teringat adalah sosok laki-laki itu beserta sebuah nyanyian anak-anak.

"Gelembung, gelembung sabun—"

"—Terbang tinggi, terbang ke awan …."

Secepat yang ia bisa, kepala Ino menoleh. Di sebelah kanannya, di atas sebuah atap, berdiri satu sosok tinggi dengan rambut kecokelatan yang sedikit terhempas angin. Napas Ino terasa tercekat.

"Paruh burung mematuk, ah! Gelembung pecah!" lanjut laki-laki itu sebelum ia terdiam dalam keheningan yang panjang. Ia tertawa kecil dan akhirnya memandang ke arah Ino. "Wah, aku tak ingat lagi liriknya …."

"Utaka—"

Pemuda itu menempelkan telunjuk ke bibirnya. Seketika, Ino berhenti berkata-kata.

"Apa yang kaulakukan di sini?" tanya Ino berhati-hati. Ia menoleh ke sekitar, memastikan bahwa teman-teman satu timnya tidak ada yang tahu dengan siapa ia sedang bercakap-cakap.

"Menyembunyikan diri."

Ino merenggut kain di sekitar dadanya. Ada satu rasa yang menyesakkan. Ada satu perasaan yang ingin tumpah.

"… Kenapa?"

"… Kautanya kenapa?" Utakata melipat tangannya di depan dada. "Karena dunia ini sudah terlalu busuk. Aku tak bisa percaya."

"Aaa …."

"Kauingat? Dulu waktu kau masih kecil, aku pernah menyinggung soal guruku," lanjut Utakata. Ia terkekeh. "Sudah lama sekali memang, mungkin kau sudah lupa."

Ino terdiam beberapa saat. Lalu akhirnya ia menjawab, "Aku ingat. Gurumu yang membuatmu berlatih sendirian."

Mata Utakata tampak terbelalak. Ia kemudian mengalihkan perhatiannya setelah mengangguk kecil.

"Dia yang pertama menunjukkan betapa dunia ini sudah rusak. Dia … yang membuatku tak bisa percaya lagi pada apa pun, pada siapa pun …."

Ino menggelengkan kepala.

"Bukankah kaupercaya padaku?"

Utakata tersenyum. Samar-samar, ia berbisik, "Aku masih tetap seorang manusia yang penuh celah. Aku ingin percaya pada seorang gadis cilik yang tak jadi memetik bunga karena merasa bahwa bunga itu akan lebih indah dengan tetap berada di alam—tempatnya yang sesungguhnya …."

Ino menggigit bibir bawah. Karena alasan itu?

Otak Ino berputar cepat. Ia tahu bagaimana sosok seorang Uzumaki Naruto yang menanggung beban sebagai seorang _jinchuuriki_. Dijauhi penduduk desa, ditakuti, dilempari batu, diolok-olok sebagai anak setan ….

Apakah Utakata juga merasakan hal yang sama? Bahkan … dikhianati oleh guru yang sepertinya sempat sangat ia percaya ….

Seperti apa rasanya?

Kesedihan, keraguan, ketakutan … desakan untuk tak percaya.

 _Tak percaya … tak ada yang bisa dipercaya …._

 _Bukankah itu menyesakkan?_

"Apa … yang bisa kulakukan untukmu, Utakata- _nii_?" tanya Ino dengan tangan yang menggenggam pegangan besi di dinding rendah berandanya. "Apa yang bisa kulakukan untuk mengerti perasaanmu? Untuk meringankan penderitaanmu?"

Utakata terdiam. Pandangannya kembali mengarah pada matahari yang semakin tenggelam.

"Sebetulnya," ungkap Utakata akhirnya, "saat aku melihatmu di Kiri pagi ini, aku sangat terkejut. Aku sama sekali tak berharap akan bertemu lagi denganmu …."

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau menunjukkan dirimu lagi padaku?" Ino meringis. Ia merasa sedikit kalut. Antara ingin menangis dan tertawa mengejek atas ironi yang ditunjukkan oleh Utakata.

"… Aku tidak tahu kenapa mendadak aku merasa ingin mengawasimu. Dan tadi …," Utakata menghela napas, "saat aku melihatmu menatap gelembung sabun dengan tatapan pedih, aku rasa aku harus menegaskan ini padamu …."

"A—pa?"

"Lupakan aku, Ino," ujar Utakata kemudian. "Lupakan kalau kita pernah bertemu."

Mata Ino terbelalak. Mulutnya megap-megap tanpa suara.

Senyum Utakata terasa mengiris jantung Ino. Bagaimana bisa ia—ah! Ino disuruh melupakan semua kenangan indah yang pernah terjadi di antara mereka selama ia di Pulau Kirin dulu? Meski kenangan itu tak banyak, tetap saja itu adalah kenangan yang berharga baginya!

Untuk pertama kalinya waktu itu … ia merasakan terbang … bebas … begitu ringan ….

"Seenaknya saja kau bicara! Aku tak mau melupakannya!" Ino menggelengkan kepala dan membuang muka. "Aku … tak akan melupakannya!"

"Ino, bukankah kau sendiri yang pernah berkata … bunga itu akan lebih indah jika tetap ada di tempatnya."

"Lalu?"

"Karena itulah … kau harus tahu tempatmu …." Utakata mengeluarkan perlengkapan gelembung sabunnya. Ia tersenyum miring. "Kau tidak boleh menjadi bunga yang layu, Ino."

Mata Ino membesar.

"Sama sepertimu, aku pun … aku memutuskan untuk tak jadi memetik bunga itu …."

Utakata tersenyum. Senyum yang tulus—seperti di masa lampau. Lalu, satu gelembung sabun terbentuk.

"Aku tak punya masa depan dan bunga itu akan tetap indah di tempatnya … di alam … bebas …." Utakata menaiki gelembung sabunnya. "… Sampai pada saatnya …."

Air mata Ino menetes. Ia terisak kencang. Ia tak tahu mengapa, dadanya terasa perih—terasa tersayat-sayat. Mereka memang tak sedekat itu, tapi ada sesuatu—sesuatu di dasar hatinya yang berderak.

 _Tak bisakah ia menolongnya?! Apakah harus berakhir dengan cara seperti ini?_

 _Perpisahan yang dilakukan sepihak ._

 _Sekali lagi, ia menjadi pihak yang ditinggalkan …._

Ino ingin berteriak, tapi ia tak bisa. Ia ingin mengulurkan tangan—meraih gelembung sabun yang semakin menjauh. Itu pun … ia tak bisa.

Lalu, malam datang.

Mimpi buruk menyerang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di usianya yang kedua puluh enam tahun, sosok Utakata menghilang dari dunia. Lenyap setelah _Rokubi_ ditarik keluar secara paksa dari tubuhnya.

Namun demikian, kenangan itu tetap ada di sana, tak hancur—tak lenyap. Ada yang enggan untuk melenyapkannya.

"Gelembung, gelembung sabun, terbang tinggi, terbang ke awan …. Paruh burung mematuk, ah! Gelembung pecah! Lihat, lihat, siapa yang datang? Adik kecil dengan botol di tangan …."

Setiap melihat gelembung sabun, Ino akan terus teringat pada sosok kakak baik hati yang sudah menjadi temannya di Pulau Kirin. Tapi, kakak baik hati itu memang selalu meremehkan Ino! Padahal Ino sudah mengatakan bahwa ia adalah siswi peringkat atas di akademinya!

Andai kakak itu bisa melihatnya ….

Ino tetap mengenang, Ino tetap mengingat ….

Tapi ia tidak layu—tak pula hancur.

"… Gelembung, gelembung sabun, terbang lagi, terbang ke awan~!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _***_** ** _おわり_** ** _***_**

* * *

#6. **BUBBLE MIST**

 _Thank you very much for reading! Your reviews are very much welcomed and appreciated._

 _Regards,_

Sukie 'Suu' Foxie

 ** _~Thanks for reading~_**

 _PS: Are you Ino-centric/Ino-lover? Join our group in FB: **Innocently INOcent ~ Yamanaka Ino FC**_


End file.
